


[podfic] Beam Me Up, Spaceman

by farawaystardust



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawaystardust/pseuds/farawaystardust
Summary: "Spock learns that Jim has an alien abduction kink. Turns out Spock is one alien who's more than happy to abduct his weak human boyfriend."Original tags: Alien Abduction, Alien Sex, Alien Kink, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, abduction fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Kink, Restraints, Stirrups, Light BDSM, BDSM Scene, Sexual Fantasy, Bottom Jim, Bottom Kirk, Top Spock, Aftercare, Aliens, Vulcan Language, Jim is a kinky bastard, Spock is into it, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Fluff and Smut, Fluff, Porn, Established Relationship, I may or may not have an alien kink myself, Dubious Consent, Consensual Non-Consent





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnaKnitsSpock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaKnitsSpock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Beam Me Up, Spaceman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105293) by [AnnaKnitsSpock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaKnitsSpock/pseuds/AnnaKnitsSpock). 



> Commissioned by featherquillpen on tumblr for the Fandom Trumps Hate event. Thank you for your patience! This was an arduous process but I really, truly enjoyed it! Thank you also to AnnaKnitsSpock for writing such a deliciously dirty pwp. ;)

download directly from MediaFire [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mn1h1u240dg7c21/podfic_Beam_Me_Up_Spaceman.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://profound-boning.tumblr.com/post/158879104924/podfic-beam-me-up-spaceman) also [here's a blooper](http://profound-boning.tumblr.com/post/158879161879/the-promised-blooper-for-my-podfic-lol-more-here)


End file.
